Esperandote
by Miyuri M
Summary: Después de la ultima batalla con el hombre del desierto, Link y Tetra tienen una pequeña charla; pero algo inesperado para nuestro héroe ocurrirá... "Esa sonrisa... La he visto antes..." One-shot. Los invito a leer, espero sea de su agrado.


**Hola!**  
 **Gracias por pasar a leer este pequeño One-shot, lo escribí hace tiempo mas apenas me decidí a subirlo, espero sea de su agrado. Es mi primer fic en este fandom, por fin tuve valor de subir algo por acá.**  
 **Les quiero aclarar que me base un poco en el manga de The legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time, ya verán el porque, si no, les explicare al final:)**  
 **Disfruten su lectura, espero sea de su agrado.**  
 **Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda no me pertenece, le pertenece a la compañía de Nintendo, esta historia fue hecha sin fines de lucro.  
La imagen no me pertenece, créditos a deedledove. **

* * *

Se encontraba en el punto más alto de toda la isla, además del mirador ese era uno de sus lugares favoritos para reflexionar, además de que era bastante tranquilo. El viento mecía lento su larga cabellera rubia, dio un suspiro dirigiendo su vista al cielo nocturno en la cual se encontraba la Luna con las estrellas haciéndole compañía.

Se encontraba relajado después de muchísimo tiempo, tal vez la única vez que lo había hecho fue antes de que todo comenzara, es decir, antes de que su hermana fuera secuestrada. Claro que Tetra aceptó de muy mala gana, pero después de todo tuvieron una aventura juntos, digo, no cualquiera conoce un barco parlante que resultó ser el gobernador de una tierra olvidada de miles de años bajo el mar y que un malvado hombre del desierto quería esas tierras por la fuerza y para acabar con todo, que todo lo anterior dependiera de ti.

Fue difícil, pero después de todo fue una gran historia.

El joven dibujo una leve sonrisa en su rostro, por más increíble que haya sido, se sentía feliz de que todo había terminado, que todos estaban a salvo.

-Te estaba buscando- Escucho una voz familiar detrás suyo, se giró un poco para ver hacia atrás y encontrarse con una chica morena de cabellos rubios y de estatura media al igual que él y que traía consigo su espada en su cintura. -¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que esa fiesta se hizo por ti y Aryll- Habló Tetra acercándose a él y sentándose a lado suyo.

La chica tenía razón, allá abajo en la aldea se celebraba una gran fiesta con los lugareños de la isla y los piratas; en cuánto su abuela vio a sus dos nietos sanos y salvos (Excepto Link por uno que otro arañazo y moretones en su cuerpo) no pudo evitar no llorar de la felicidad agradeciéndole a las Diosas por haberlos traído de regreso y claro que también a la Señorita Capitana por toda la ayuda que le brindo a Link.

La pequeña aldea en agradecimiento por todo organizó una celebración con música y comida, no podía faltar la famosa sopa de la abuela de Link el cual todos amaron.

El joven dirigió su vista hacia abajo para ver cómo se encontraba todo: Los piratas estaban riendo y bebiendo mientras cantaban, excepto Nico, por ser el más joven de todos. En cambio estaba jugando con la pequeña Aryll que corría de acá para allá. Algunos aldeanos incluida su abuela se encontraban disfrutando de la música que tocaba Makar alegremente con su violín, y por último Medli y Komali estaban algo apartados sentados en el muelle, el joven Orni tenía un brazo rodeando los hombros de la chica mientras veían al enorme mar sin fin.

-Necesitaba un momento para pensar, todo lo ocurrido fue una locura- Dijo el joven soltando una pequeña risilla mientras se estiraba un poco.

La joven capitana sonrió levemente -Bien gran héroe, en eso tienes toda la razón- Hecho sus brazos para atrás dejando caer todo su peso en ellos, y viendo al enorme mar frente a ella -Link...

-¿Hm?- El aludido volteo a verla cuando lo llamo.

-¿Estás seguro de querer ir con mi tripulación? Será muchísimo tiempo, tomas en cuenta eso ¿cierto?

Link sólo se quedó en silencio dando un largo suspiro, sabía que se refería a su familia. -Sí, claro que lo tomó en cuenta- Llevó una mano detrás de su nuca rascándola pensativo -Pero estoy más que seguro, sé que ellas lo entenderán.

-Eso las pondrá tristes- Le respondió ella un poco seria.

-Lo sé- Cerró los ojos un momento para volverlos abrir -Pero quiero nuevas aventuras, sé que es algo un poco egoísta y talvez pienses que estoy loco, pero algo muy dentro de mí me dice que vaya por más...

Tetra al escucharlo decir aquello, a pesar de la oscuridad de la noche y la poca luz que brindaba la luna, juro que vio un brillo en los grandes ojos del joven héroe, dejó que continuar hablando.

-Además- Ese brillo se fue apagando poco a poco –No quiero hacerlo solo por mí, quiero hacerlo por él, hubiera querido que lo hiciéramos ¿No crees?- Dijo con un tono algo melancólico, la vio directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta.

Ella sabía perfectamente que se refería a la persona que lo acompañó en toda su travesía, sonrió comprensiva posando una mano en su hombro.

-Por supuesto que sí, fue un gran rey sabio y de buen corazón, hasta el fin de los tiempos- Link le devolvió la misma sonrisa.

-Gracias por todo Tetra, sin tu ayuda no sé qué habría sido de Aryll.

-¿Estas bromeando? Soy yo la que debería agradecerte- Le dio un golpe en el hombro, Link gimió de dolor, aún seguía adolorido de la última batalla. -Ups, lo siento- Se disculpó un poco nerviosa, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle.

-N-no te preocupes- Le respondió sobándose el área golpeada -Pero ¿Porque a mí?

Ahora fue la capitana la que dio el suspiro -Más te vale no decirle esto a nadie o te dejaré peor que como lo hizo ese canalla- El rubio trago saliva asintiendo con la cabeza hubo unos segundos de silencio hasta que habló de nuevo -Te agradezco por haberme dado unos recuerdos inolvidables, de verdad, nadie en toda mi vida me había dado una aventura tan emocionante, lo atesorare toda mi vida.

El héroe sintió como su cara ardía por la pena -S-supongo que fue el destino ¿No?-Rio un poco nervioso.

-El destino también ayudó un poco- Le guiño un ojo para después dedicarle una sonrisa que jamás había visto desde que la conoció.

 _-Esa sonrisa...-_ Dijo para sí mismo internamente _**-La he visto antes...-**_ De pronto sintió como un calor sofocante nacía desde el interior de su pecho, mas no era molesto, a decir verdad era en parte agradable, mejor dicho… Era familiar...Mas por reacción llevo una mano al mismo como si eso fuera a liberar esa sensación. –T-tetra…- Luego vio como todo a su alrededor se sumía en la oscuridad.

 _-¡Link!- Abrió los ojos lentamente al escuchar que alguien lo llamaba por su nombre; Vio a su alrededor encontrándose en lo que parecía una plaza o más bien un mercado, había muchísima gente caminado de aquí para allá, pensó que estaba en el mercado de Windfall, pero no había rastro alguno del mar, en cambio había grandes edificios y muchísimos árboles y a lo lejos pudo divisar una gran montaña, definitivamente no estaba en una isla. -¡Link! ¡Vayamos a jugar!- De nuevo esa voz, busco su origen entre tanta gente hasta que diviso a dos niños, ambos de cabello rubio y ojos azules, uno de ellos traía un gorro y una túnica verde al igual que él, se le hizo un poco raro que tuviera su misma vestimenta. Pero lo que más le llamó la atención fue la persona que lo acompañaba, era una niña de cabello corto vestida humildemente, sabía que la conocía de alguna parte, de eso estaba seguro; Ambos estaban jugando felizmente y comiendo algo de fruta y pan cerca de una fuente, pero ¿Porque se le hacía tan familiar esa escena? ¿De dónde conocía a esa niña?_

 _De nuevo todo se oscureció para encontrarse en un pequeño jardín rodeado por 3 enormes paredes, se sorprendió al ver a la misma niña frente a él, sonriéndole de forma sincera y cierto cariño extrañamente como lo había hecho Tetra, pero lo que más le sorprendió es que ahora traía un vestido blanco con detalles púrpuras y azules bastante elegante y en lugar de traer su cabello suelto estaba cubierto por algún tipo de velo de los mismos colores y en él había un emblema de ¿La Trifuerza?_

 _-Soy la Princesa de Hyrule- Habló la joven mirándolo a los ojos aún sonriéndole -Mi nombre es Zelda._

-¡LINK!- El joven abrió los ojos exasperado. Por alguna razón estaba viendo al cielo nocturno y sintió el viento rozar su rostro ¿Acaso se había desmayado?; Enfocó un poco más su vista para ver a Tetra bastante preocupada tomándolo por los hombros, al parecer estuvo sacudiéndolo- ¿Te encuentras bien Link? ¡No me asustes!

El joven no articulo ninguna palabra, el solo la veía fijamente a sus grandes ojos azules, sintió ese calor de antes de su pecho muchísimo más agradable que antes.

-¡Link, si no me respondes te juro que…!- La capitana no pudo terminar su oración ya que sintió como Link la rodeaba con sus brazos repentinamente. Un abrazo, le estaba dando un abrazo, sintió como se sonrojaba. -¿Link? -Lo llamó por su nombre un poco confundida.

-Por favor, déjame abrazarte - Habló el rubio por primera vez en ese pequeño rato, la joven sintió como al joven héroe se le quebraba la voz al hablar, ella sólo atinó a corresponder al abrazo -Todo está bien, no tienes por qué preocuparte- Fue lo único que pudo decir en ese momento.

Link agradeció que Tetra no lo estuviera viendo, ya que por su rostro corrían unas cuantas lágrimas pero en sus labios había una pequeña sonrisa dibujada.

 _-Agradezco a las Diosas que me hayan dejado reencontrarme contigo, Zelda...-_ El joven abrazo con un poco más de fuerza - _Valió la pena esperar para volverte a ver._

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado:D**  
 **En caso de que no supieran la referencia al manga, fue cuando Link llego a la Ciudadela de Hyrule, y fue cuando conoció a Zelda vestida como una plebeya y jugaron todo el día ya que ella quería saber lo que era ser una niña normal.**

 **Si hay alguna falta ortográfica, haganmelo saber:3 Acepto criticas, opiniones, tomatazos, la ahogada al río, etc. (No tan exagerado pero saben a lo que me refiero)**  
 **¡Que tengan excelente dia/tarde/noche! Gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este pequeño fic.**  
 **¡Nos vemos!**


End file.
